Sorpresa
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Seria posible que la mala suerte se contagiara? si así era, esperaba que al menos no se heredara...porque la sorpresa que acababa de enterarse sin duda los pondría en aprietos a futuro o los uniría mas? claro, si Yomikawa no mataba al erizo primero. ToumaxYuriko


**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, si asi fuera no habrían tantos anuncios sobre más anuncios xD**

 **Sorpresa**

Caminaba nerviosamente por su habitación casi al borde de un ataque de nervios. Lo sabía, sabía que no debería haberle creído a ese héroe de pacotilla! Todo era su culpa!

A quien más se le ocurriría la brillante idea de ver películas en su casa cuando no había nadie y probando aquella nueva marca de latas de café (que en su opinión eran demasiado dulces y tenían más licor que café por alguna extraña razón). No era raro que al despertar al día siguiente apenas recordaran su nombre!

Aquel día no lo mato nada mas….porque estuvieron más entretenidos _recordando_ la noche anterior.

Se palmeo la frente regañándose mentalmente. Esto también era su culpa. Había sido una inconsciente.

Yomikawa la asesinaría! Y luego la reviviría solo para que le diera el nombre de ese erizo de mierda y matarla de nuevo. Estaba segura de que sospechaba algo, la estaba mirando de manera analizadora desde que esos extraños síntomas se hicieron presentes en su cuerpo.

Y ni pensar en los demás…a la railgun sin duda le daría un infarto! (junto con todas las fans de Touma)

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. No era del todo malo de hecho.

Las sisters quizás seguirían como siempre, inexpresivas. Last Order se alegraría, Worst se burlaría de manera grosera, a Yoshikawa puede que animaría en cierta forma la idea, la glotona que vive con Touma…se pondría feliz si se lo dijera mientras compartían alguna hamburguesa (de hecho, se le antojaban), Othinus sin duda impartiría algún castigo sobre el responsable (otra cosa que también tenía ganas de hacer) pero finalmente lo aceptaría en cierta forma. Tsuchimikado seguramente se lo diría a todo el mundo mientras al resto de Group le daba igual (aunque ya que lo pensaba quizás sería buena idea mantener al futuro recién nacido lejos de esa punta de pervertidos).

Suspiro nuevamente. Todo era tan obvio que era tonto que no lo haya considerado, pero simplemente era incapaz de imaginarse en una situación así. Aun le costaba.

Su apetito creció, comía cosas que antes ni podía olerlas, tenia nauseas, cambios de humor raros y comportamiento sospechoso.

Se dejo caer sobre la cama mirando casi con sufrimiento el test de embarazo que indicaba positivo descansando sobre la meza de noche en medio de todo el desastre que había hecho luego de enterarse.

No era tonta, sabía lo que debía hacer aunque…fuese algo atemorizante.

Algo dudosa se estiro para tomar su teléfono en lo que se sentaba en su cama. Estaba tan absorta que no sintió cuando alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Esperando pacientemente a ser atendida por aquel chico de pésima suerte considero donde y como se lo diría.

Fue entonces cuando noto que atendieron la línea.

_hola!...eres tú?...sabes? necesitamos hablar de algo…-trato de ir directamente al grano aunque sus nervios osaron traicionarla-sobre qué? Pues…-detuvo su charla ahogando un grito al sentir una mano familiar sobre su hombro. Tembló ligeramente a sabiendas de quien se trataba-…t-te diré cuando llegues aquí en casa…no tardes!-colgó antes de oír alguna replica en lo que volteaba su rostro hacia su "visitante" tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo-…Yomikawa…cuando fue que….?

La adulta antes de cualquier comentario le mostro en sus manos el test, momento en el cual solo desvió la mirada.

_juro que puedo explicarlo….

_eso espero…

Definitivamente no era un buen día. Era posible que la mala suerte fuese contagiosa.

 **+++++Rato después+++++**

Un joven de cabellos erizados y suerte nada envidiable corría a pasos rápidos hacia el hogar de su novia que curiosamente también era el departamento de su sensei de atletismo.

Jadeo ligeramente en lo que reunía el valor para subir las escaleras.

La llamada de la albina había sido inesperada y provoco estragos en sus nervios. Si había algo que sin duda sabia era que cuando en una relación se menciona el "tenemos que hablar" no era por nada bueno.

Estaba completamente seguro de que no había hecho nada malo para llegar a eso y por ello precisamente se asustaba.

Y si era algo que NO hizo? O quizás olvido algo? Alguna fecha o cosas así? Le había advertidos que las chicas hacían mucho escándalo por situaciones como esa, aunque sentía que Yuriko no era precisamente así.

No, de hecho jamás actuaba como esperaba que normalmente una chica hiciera. Y quizás, esas eran una de las cosas que le habían gustado de su persona.

Eso era algo bueno, pues ella no lo atacaba por absurdos malos entendidos, en teoría era celosa, pero no del tipo obsesiva (su enorme arrogancia y confianza en sí misma quizás era la razón mas allá de la confianza en él), le gustaba hacer cosas de chicos como las películas de terror o acción, tenía sus momentos en los que realmente sabia como ser linda (como sus fallidos intentos de cocina), aunque solo él los conociera y bueno…habían llegado al "siguiente nivel" por decirlo de alguna forma.

Se sonrojo ligeramente borrando esos pensamientos. No era momento para eso.

Rápidamente llego hasta arriba y toco el timbre. No sabía el porqué pero juraría que su "sentido de supervivencia le advirtió peligro.

_oh! Hola! Yuriko-chan, como estas…?-no pudo ni terminar la oración cuando la de ojos carmín le abrió la puerta dejándolo terriblemente aterrado.

Supo que debió haber hecho caso y huido cuando detrás de la albina un aura ligeramente asesina de asomaba, específicamente proveniente de su maestra quien cargaba una espada de bambú y no muy buenas intenciones.

Fuko da.

 **+++++Muchos golpes…digo! Ratos después++++++**

_no te ves tan mal….-comento la chica mirando el cielo nocturno desde el balcón con cierto desinterés.

_tú crees…?-le miro escéptico el chico con un ojo morado, mejilla hinchada, collarín puesto y varios chichones en la cabeza-…creí que me mataría…

Ella solo chasqueo la lengua.

_no seas llorica! Te dejo hecho mierda si…pero no es para tanto!-ni ella sabía lo que decía. Quizás no era la indicada para "consolar" a los demás.

_..y eso que mis padres aun no lo saben...-decidió omitir el hecho de que quizás incluso la pequeña hada lo cercenaría y ni decir de Index, lo comería vivo.

_...llorón…-se quejó molesta. No entendía que tanto se quejaba, quien se pondría como vaca en los próximos meses seria ella, no él.

El azabache solo suspiro acompañándola. Al parecer, mientras la anti skill se encontraba limpiando como clara señal de sus nervios mientras la científica aun no regresaba con las mocosas luego de haberlas llevado a su cita semanal con Heaven Canceller. Seguramente no tardarían.

Un largo silencio los acompaño hasta que finalmente ella lo rompió.

_lo siento…-murmuro muy bajo, aunque igualmente él la escucho.

_porque te disculpas…? No hiciste nada…-no le da mucha importancia al asunto, pues sabía a lo que se refería pero lo consideraba una tontería.

_no te hagas! Sabes lo que quiero decir…-gruño con fastidio.

_tal vez…

_tu….idiota….-siseo a punto de considerar lanzarlo desde el balcón.

Sin embargo, el siguió hablando ajeno a su rabia perdido en su mirar al cielo.

_me gusta Tsuki…

Yuriko le miro sin entender. Él lo noto y sonrió.

_me refiero al nombre…ya sabes…el bebe…

_oh…bueno…no es mala elección…creo…-balbuceo algo perdida en el tema. Toda la situación que vivían le parecía más que irreal todavía.

_solo es una idea…después de todo…aun faltan nueve meses para decidir cierto?-sonrió con tranquilidad y soltura que le caracterizaba.

Estaba nervioso y asustado sin duda, pero no estaba dispuesto a desertar.

_supongo…-se removió incomoda sentándose en un asiento que había allí sin dejar de mirar la luna-…lo tomaste demasiado bien…yo esperaba..no sé qué…-dudo en continuar.

_que me enfadara o algo así?-había conocido personas así en su preparatoria y le parecía bastante ruin-…tu me conoces, cierto? No soy un idiota…

Le miro arqueando las cejas.

_bueno…no ese tipo de idiota…

Ella rio con ganas ante el comentario. Lo aceptaba, se había humillado a sí mismo, pero al menos la hizo reír.

_en realidad esperaba que te desmayaras o algo así…no me preocupaba que te negaras…-el sonrió pensando que eso era prueba de la confianza que tenían-…de cualquier modo no podrías escapar de mi…ni de Yomikawa…recuérdalo, lado oscuro y anti skill juntos, no tendrías oportunidad…

El chico solo suspiró casi dejándose caer. Ella no cambiaria.

_no lo haría de cualquier modo…-sonrió de lado acercándosele un poco. El que no se apartara era buena señal- después de todo…estamos juntos en esto…

Ella sonrió de lado saltando internamente, aunque jamás lo admitiría en realidad si le preocupaba ese asunto.

_juntos?

_claro que sí!-sonrió curiosamente malicioso- no lo hiciste tu sola, o lo olvidas?

Ella rio desdeñosamente, sin incomodarse ante la insinuación.

_jamás lo haría…-lo tomo del cuello de la camisa para juntas sus labios.

Sin duda esta situación había sido una sorpresa más que inesperada, pero ya no estaba preocupaba por ello. No estaba sola.

No…de ahora en adelante podría asegurar que nunca jamás lo estaría. Además de las chicas, Touma y su bebe estarían a su lado siempre.

 **Notas finales: hola! Seh…debería actualizar en lugar de dejar tantos oneshot, pero bueh! Que se le va a hacer :v**

 **En fin, este es solo un oneshot base sin relación alguna con ningún otro fic que he escrito (si conocen mi fic "si accelerator fuese una chica" aviso que las "circunstancias" mencionadas en ese fic sobre el cuerpo de Yuriko aquí no se aplican). No tendrá conti (esto me suena a dejavu no cumplido xD) pero quizás una versión larga a futuro. Servirá de idea base para un long fic.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Review?**


End file.
